The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuaval Yelimp’. ‘Zanmuaval Yelimp’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding flower color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a whole plant mutant of the parent chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmuaval’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,659). Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmuaval Yelimp’ differ from plants of the female parent in the color of the ray-florets. The ray-florets of the parent are purple, while those of the new plant are yellow.
The new cultivar was discovered as a flower color mutant in May 2008 by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmuaval Yelimp’ was accomplished when after planting of the new plant as a motherplant in July 2008, vegetative cuttings from this ‘Zanmuaval Yelimp’ were taken and propagated further in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.